JINX
by Jilly Osiris
Summary: KxE C3-que quieres aprender primero- dijo al oído del ojiazul -Tú eres el maestro, enseñame- Kanone se inclino un poco, miro como los preciosos ojos azules se cerraban suavemente y entreabria sus labios, no resistio aquella insinuacion.
1. YOU'RE SO PRETTY IN WHITE

**JINX**

Hey nenas que tal por si ya no se acordaban de mi, aun vivo pero creo que mi espíritu de escritora se ha apagado un poquitín, ya saben escuela, chico, familia, y un montón de cosas mas, pero en estas vacas me di un tiempecito para sacarme un fic de la cabeza de spiral, KanonexEyes, es el primero que hago de estos niños hermosos y no se si realmente reaccionarían asi como describo hihihi, espero que sea de su agrado esta inspirado en el capitulo 7 de la temporada 4 de smallville que se llama Jinx y sale mi hermosísimo Trent Ford y en una canción del grupo bush- Inflatable

-dialogo-

_Pensamientos del personaje_

(N/A) Notas mías :P

… creo que es todo :D

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::CAP 1:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**YOU'RE SO PRETTY IN WHITE, PRETTY WHEN YOU'RE FAITHFUL**

-gané- dijo el joven ojiverde, con una sonrisa altanera, mientras todos los chicos participantes se lamentaban, unos mas que otros, la apuesta había subido mucho en esa última partida y en ese juego ya se había determinado quien era su poseedor que tranquilamente guardó todo el efectivo que acababa de ganar.- caballeros… - sacó de su bolsillo una hoja algo ya maltratada y la miró -me retiro tengo clase de…- reviso el papel mas de cerca –biología…en el laboratorio 12 de la planta 3…alguno de ustedes sabe dónde queda eso?-

Siendo su tercer día de clase él aun seguía siendo un chico nuevo de grado avanzado que al ser una escuela tan grande, seguía pidiendo instrucciones para llegar a sus clases, y que al parecer le daba igual llegar temprano o tarde a ellas por que él era especial, y podía hacer casi todo a su antojo. Aquel atractivo y encantador alemán de 17 años, Kanone era parte de una antigua leyenda, era dueño de un don muy especial, sabía que había quienes buscaban eliminarlo por poseerlo, el era ya el único que quedaba y posiblemente el único que lo sabía, le interesaba que aun siguiera en el anonimato asi que era una especie de vagabundo. Esta vez había llegado a esa escuela en busca de algo tan preciado que valía la pena arriesgar hasta su vida, pero aun no se los puedo mencionar queridas lectoras.

Como iba diciendo Kanone había sido la novedad en estos primeros dos días, muchas de las chicas estaban encantadas con aquel castaño de ojos verdes y en cada oportunidad que tenían se acercaban a él con excusas algo torpes, otras en cambio prefirieron ser como sus groupies siguiéndolo cuando este no estaba en clases o apostando, y en cuanto a esto último era con lo que había logrado captar la atención de los chicos pues en un principio la apuesta consistía en pocas cantidades de dinero u objetos como cigarrillos o cosas por el estilo hasta que Kanone las ascendía hasta apostar sus propios coches, ese era el estilo del castaño y para asegurar su triunfo solo bastaba dar una orden y su don obligaba a que se cumpliera, aquel que recibiera una orden la acataría como un zombie, sin juicio ni razón. Y como era eso posible? En realidad era algo inverosímil, como un cuento para niños, que contaba que hacía tiempo en cierta región europea existió una estirpe de personas que aterrorizaba a pueblos enteros controlando su fortuna, se dictaba el destino y ellos lo desafiaban cambiándolo, manejaban las circunstancias, la vida de los demás dependía tan solo de una orden suya, por lo que todo capricho era concedido por los atemorizados habitantes pues si se atrevían a desafiarlos el poder de uno solo de estos individuos los torturarían hasta asesinarlos.

Cuando se saciaban se retiraban a otro pueblo al que también torturaban haciendo cumplir sus peticiones, hasta que un día uno de ellos se topó con una familia de nobles a la que ordenó entregarle todas las joyas que poseían y cuando las tuvo en sus manos notó como aquella vitalidad que tenía se desvanecía poco a poco asi que aterrado soltó aquellas joyas y ordenó que le dijeran que le habían hecho, pero ni ellos mismos sabían lo que sucedía hasta que se dieron cuenta de cómo el cristal blanco de un dije se había comenzado a oscurecer, se había llevado el poder de aquel ser! Al saber de este incidente todos aquellos que se enteraron a tiempo huyeron manteniéndose ocultos mas jamás se volvió a saber de ellos, de aquellos a los que llamaron jinx el terrible maleficio.

Y aunque se creía que aquello era solo un cuento ahí estaba ese ojiverde que probaba que al menos uno de ellos aun poseía el caos del que habían sido capaces. Sin embargo había gran diferencia de sus antecesores a él y eso era obviamente por el pasar de los años y la experiencia que Kanone había obtenido al tener que sobrevivir sin la ayuda de nadie solo de su ingenio. Así que nuestro jinx era un chico que sabía exactamente lo que hacía la mayoría de las veces porque a pesar de todo aun era un muchacho que buscaba la perfección y en su búsqueda descuidaba aspectos aun mas importantes que le dejaban vulnerable, como aquella inquietud que había sentido al ver el primer día a aquel chico, quizá su figura, su cara, su cadencia o su aspecto de ángel.

Esa ocasión el ojiverde se había perdido totalmente en la fría mirada azul de ese muchacho, tuvo el tiempo de analizar el detalle de sus ojos, de su nariz y labios, observo atento la palidez de aquel angelado rostro, y la hermosura de el largo cabello plata que se movía suavemente por el viento; ese joven lo había congelado, no pensaba solo admiraba, sin embargo el sentimiento comenzaba a ser mutuo pues al ser consciente de la atención que había llamado al cruzar su desafiante mirada azul también se quedo pasmada en la verde. Mas ese contacto visual no pudo durar mas tiempo pues varias chicas se acercaban a Kanone para saber mas sobre él, querían conocerlo y eso le encantaba. Ya lo volvería a ver el siguiente día creyó pero el destino esta vez no estaba de su parte pues aunque intento buscar a ese chico, no lo encontró y se dio por vencido pues la perseverancia no era lo suyo, estaba acostumbrado a tener lo que quería en el preciso instante en que lo ordenaba. No podía desperdiciar ya mas el tiempo buscando a un desconocido, la final del torneo nacional de basquetbal era este día y era obvio que con ella el dinero fácil, era una oportunidad de esas que el no dejaba pasar, después de todo a eso se dedicaba, a las grandes apuestas; normalmente creerían que teniendo su poder esta ocupación no representaba ningún riesgo y aunque quizás asi era el ojiverde prefería no arriesgar su anonimato e invitaba a otros muchachos a apostar junto con él haciendo verlo como una simple apuesta entre amigos, asi que tenía poco tiempo para buscar mas apostadores y un poco menos para buscar a ese ángel.

Pero quizá este día le guardaba una linda sorpresa había llegado a el aula en donde tomaría su divertidísima clase de biología -Voy pasar- ordenó sutilmente sabiendo que había llegado tarde, que mas podía hacer el pobre profesor que aunque su mente dictara negárselo su cuerpo ya había asentido permitiéndole la entrada y obligándole a seguir con la clase. S escuchó un cuchicheo aquello había sido extraño, este profesor era conocido por ser estricto con la puntualidad y que este joven hubiera pasado muy campantemente a media clase sin ninguna amonestación, eso era muy injusto.

Echó un vistazo buscando el lugar adecuado para tomar asiento. -_Mmm que tenemos aquí - _Ahí estaba aquel encantador chico ojiazul de antes que indiferente miraba hacia la ventana, ese precioso ángel sentado frente a una mesa de laboratorio vistiendo aquel cuerpo con una camisa blanca de manga corta, corbata guinda, saco azul oscuro y pantalón negro... quería conocerle y que mejor que este día que el destino le tenían reservado un lugar junto a el en las mesas del laboratorio.

El chico ojiazul solo lo miró de reojo.

Quería agradarle asi que se comportaría como normalmente lo haría la gente promedio -hola, espero no te moleste si me siento aquí-dijo amigablemente el ojiverde, esperando una respuesta amistosa.

-…no veo por que…- mas que una respuesta amistosa fue una frase llena de sarcasmo, Kanone se detuvo un poco, podía forzarlo si quería, pero…. Le daría otra oportunidad, después de todo su encanto seguro le haría ceder, sería un reto; tomó asiento y de su portafolio sacó una hoja blanca de papel algo maltratada y un bolígrafo negro.

-ummm me permites tus notas?- dijo otra vez amistosamente, el peliplata no contesto solo pasó indiferentemente su cuaderno al ojiverde el cual nuevamente ignoro aquel trato y simplemente comenzó a transcribir aquellos apuntes y cuando hubo terminado…-gracias em….- dijo mirándolo fijamente esperando que el ojiazul le dijese su nombre.

-de nada- respondió tan cortantemente como pudo y arrebato su cuaderno al castaño que ya se había hasrtado, el rara vez se portaba asi de "lindo sinceramente" y este niño se comportaba asi. Asi que fastidiado coloco fuertemente su bolígrafo en la mesa y echo su cabeza hacia atrás, el peliplata notó aquel fastidio, normalmente no prestaría atención a eso pero…

-Eyes Rutherford- hablo el joven ojiazul sin dejar de prestarle atención al maestro.

Todo aquel fastidio se había ido al haber escuchado aquella linda voz, la sonrisa que se le había dibujado era incomparable. –Kanone Hilbert- dijo extendiendo su mano a modo de saludo.

Ese momento fue la segunda vez en la que sus miradas se habían cruzado clavándose una en la otra. Era como si la fría y azul mirada admirara a la cálida mirada verde.

- que pretendes?, ser mi amigo?- dijo fríamente sin dejar de dar toda su atención al ojiverde.

-crees que eso sea posible?- con su mirada lo reto

-no lo creo-fijo aun mas su mirada en el castaño

-Por que?-preguntó acercándose al ojiazul que se mantenía fijo en ese temple de indiferencia

- No me agrada el bullicio…. Tu pareces una persona bulliciosa-

Esta vez eso no le había molestado para nada Hilbert, había descubierto que era esa la única forma en que podría entablar una conversación con ese ángel, era frustrante pero a la vez divertido y cualquier cosa que le siguiera dando de que hablar, lo diría.

-De vez en cuando es bueno ;) sería tan triste y deprimente si no, no lo crees-

-es tu opinión-

-ne Eyes-san …- fue interrumpido por el ojiazul

-que es lo que quieres, que participe en tus juegos de apuestas… pierdes el tiempo-

-O.O en realidad no… has investigado sobre mi ah?-

-eres de lo único que hablan todos últimamente-

-mmm eso no suena bien-

-creí que te gustaba el bullicio-

-pero me gusta tener mi privacidad, a mis "juegos" no les va eso-

-y volviendo al tema no me senté junto a ti por lo que tu crees, aunque no sería mala idea-

-lo es-

-por que? No es un delito y aunque lo fuese todo lo vale-

-el dinero no es algo que me interese-

-pero quien dijo que solo se trataba de dinero, yo apuesto por algo mas que eso-

-asi, y por que?-

-por la sensación de perder o ganar todo en el último instante, de saber que nada de lo anterior afecta sino que lo que importa es el presente y esos minutos y segundos que pueden cambiarlo todo, el estar con la incertidumbre y seguir sintiendo toda esa excitación… todo es por la libertad de dejárselo todo al azar.-

Aquello interesó al peliplata, si se ponía a pensarlo la libertad de la que hablaba Kanone jamás la había sentido

-Asi que que dices Eyes, hoy se juega la final nacional de basquetball y las probailidades del local están 7-1…-

-entonces si era tu intención invitarme a eso-

- en realidad no pero diste en mi tema de conversación favorito-

-apuestas-

-asi que ya no será necesario que armen parejas puesto que como están por mesa trabajaran en mi clase práctica… mañana haremos la practica 1 y….- otro golpe de suerte para Kanone, era un buen suceso y a Eyes ya no le molestaba.-pueden salir, recuerden solo tienen 5 minutos de tolerancia- eso sin duda lo decía por nuestro apuesto castaño, aquel lo ignoró

-libertad Eyes- dijo el castaño

Frunció la ceja-lo dudo, tengo clase asi que si no te molesta –

-que clase tienes-

-historia-

-Yo también vayamos juntos-dijo con ese toque de seducción que ya le había conseguido un gran grupo de admiradoras, quería llamar la atención de aquel pianista, lo habría logrado?

Si, si lo había logrado tenía atrapada la mirada azul en la suya, esos ojos eran hermosos, no sabia por que este niño le resultaba tan fascinante, sabía que si seguía asi perdería el control y fácilmente sus planes se arruinarían, pero ahora necesitaba saber mas de él…

Eyes reaccionó y comenzó a caminar seguido de un satisfecho Kanone que lo seguía tranquilamente, por supuesto que el castaño estaba contento, se atrevía a afirmar que el peliblanco estaba interesado en él y eso sin duda lo aprovecharía. Eyes por el contrario se sentía algo incomodo, aquella mirada suya que supuestamente debía haber retado al ojiverde resulto ser apaciguada por la del Hilbert, pero es que había algo en ese chico nuevo que no podía explicar, sabía que debía ignorarlo y alejarlo pero no podía porque al último el era quien terminaba acercándose aun mas, algo que jamás le había sucedido.

Como fuese ambos estaban pensando el uno en el otro, tratando de decifrar aquel sentir, de suponer que era lo que estaba pensando el otro, sin prestar atención alrededor, sin escuchar los susurros de sus compañeros por todos los pasillos por los que pasaban y es que aquello era un gran suceso, Eyes jamás había sido visto acompañado por alguien mas que no fuera su tutor Narumi Kyotaka o el hermano menor de éste, Narumi Ayumu, pero lo mas extraño era que quien estaba con él era ese chico nuevo y misterioso que sin duda era por lo menos un año mayor, el ojiverde que en solo cuatro días era ya uno de los chicos mas populares de ese colegio, y ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Sería acaso porque ese niño de 17 años era apuesto, seductor, y tenía un carisma inigualable, además de su hermoso porsche 911 turbo cabrio? En efecto pero había algo mas, era un apostador en black jack 21 y póker inigualable, además era casi obvio que sabía vivir la vida al máximo y sin complicaciones.

Sin decir nada ambos entraron al aula, Eyes seguido de Kanone, aun no llegaban todos sus compañeros asi que podían elegir su lugar, obviamente Hilbert buscaría la cercanía con el ojiazul que siempre buscaba la vista que proporcionaban las ventanas.

- Deberías probar tu suerte Eyes- dijo divertido, toda su atención estaba en Rutherford, cada movimiento cada palabra, su respiración sería admirada por él; sin darse cuenta Kanone se había perdido en aquel chico.

Suspiró, y mientras seguía con sus brazos cruzados miró a al ojiverde, grave error, nuevamente sintió aquella sensación era, era como cuando los insectos quedan hipnotizados por radiantes luces; genial se sentía como un insecto al ver ese color verde olivo de los ojos del castaño.

-lo haré, sonó bien lo que dijiste de dejarlo todo al azar - pero esta vez su deje era un poco mas dócil.

-no solo suena se siente bien- El estaba en la misma situación de Eyes.

-Kanone-kun!- se colocó frente al mencionado una coqueta chica castaña acabando asi con él contacto entre él y rutherford. La mataría, jamás volvería a tener un momento así con el ojiazul o si?.- Ne!, mañana daré una fiesta de bienvenida y me encantaría que fueras- esa chica no aceptaría un no por respuesta, usaría todo lo que pudiera, incluso usaría aquellos trucos de subir su falda y sentarse provocativamente, etc… -que dices decía acercándose mas a él?

-Ok, pero en donde?- respondió con el mismo tono de seducción, esa niña tenía el aspecto que siempre buscaba: lindas, fáciles de engañar y con dinero.

- Aun no decido bien, asi que dame tu número y yo te lo envío- guiño su ojo, no se arriesgaría a darle su número sabiendo que tal vez ni siquiera la llamaría, prefería tenerlo en sus manos.

-haha- y le dicto su número, pero no solo ella lo aprendió.

-Te llamaré Kanone, me voy por que mi clase ya debió haber comenzado- dijo parándose sensualmente al ver cuando la profesora entraba. – Nos vemos- terminó mandándole un beso.

Y que hacía Eyes? reaccionar que le estaba pasando, eso de ninguna manera era normal. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho la voz de Kanone pronunciando los números de su móvil, y aunque había tratado de no ponerle atención, no lo había logrado pues ahora esos números no lo dejaban ni concentrarse.

No habían pasado ni siquiera 15 minutos cuando Kanone se levanto preguntando a la profesora si podía salir, a lo que obtuvo una leve afirmación.

-Ya veo, no tenías clase historia- le dijo Eyes suavemente mientras Kanone arreglaba su maletín y salir-

- No es eso, es que esto puedo leerlo en los libros en cualquier momento, pero el día de hoy jamás podre volver a vivirlo, asi que…. Nos vemos mañana n_n- Y Kanone salió.

Aquello dejó muy pensativo a Eyes, el ojiverde tenía razón, pero era aquello un acto de indisciplina, un acto de libertad pensaba al momento en que miraba la imagen que ofrecía aquella ventana.

Por fin! Había salido, necesitaba esto-aire fresco ah!- suspiró; no era que la escuela no le gustara pero creía que si iba a pasar ocho horas en ella al menos debían ser mas gratificantes, y no que pareciese como si fueran maquinas que estaban a la espera de mas y mas conocimientos inútiles.

Y ahora a donde iría pues al torneo _–to make Money- _

-La clase ha terminado, nos vemos el lunes, que tengan un buen fin de semana- se despidió la profesora de historia y todos salieron detrás de ella a excepción del ojiazul que prefería ser el último en salir para evitar todo ese contacto con sus compañeros. Y justo cuando se disponía a salir recordó aquello que había acordado con Kanone, lo haría y convenientemente recordaba el número del castaño para hacérselo saber.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. Una melodía perfecta

JINX

Después de pensar mucho en como hacer para que estos niños se vieran en una situación juntos, al fin escribi esto, espero que les agrade, se que quizá Eyes no actuaría asi, pero que va es un fic… inspirada en: Beetlebum-blur y In the dirt- , gente bonita gracias por leer…

-dialogo-

"_Pensamientos del personaje"_

(N/A) Notas mías :P

… creo que es todo :D

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 33 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 33 3 3 3 3 3

CAP 2

UNA MELODÍA PERFECTA

Un bello auto negro lo recogió y de camino a casa, sacó su móvil, introdujo el numero que no podía sacar de su cabeza, empezando a escribir casi por inercia: "100 euros, local" en realidad no recordaba lo que Hilbert había dicho sobre las probabilidades, pero no creía que tuviera importancia, como el mismo dijo, la incertidumbre era el detonante de toda emoción. Pero, tenía que firmar cierto, no podía darle su nombre, no quería que Kanone supiera que lo había convencido tan fácil… entonces… firmaría como Airgetlam. Pero comenzaba a dudar si era buena idea… después de todo no tenía por qué hacerlo, en realidad el objetivo del ojiverde era solo conseguir mas y mas apostadores y…. claro ahí estaba el a punto de hacer algo estúpido…. esto había sido su plan desde un principio porque pudo haber escrito su número en una hoja y dárselo a la chica esa, pero no, lo hizo en voz alta sabiendo que….

-Hemos llegado señor- mencionó el chofer, tenían 5 minutos y el joven se había quedado pasmado en su móvil. Salió de su trance y bajo del auto. Miró la pantalla: "enviar?"

-Señor Rutherford- saludo la criada al ver llegar al joven ojiazul a su residencia- La mesa esta puesta, el señor Narumi Kiyotaka ha venido a visitarlo y lo espera junto con su esposa y hermano para comer- dicho esto se retiro sin darle la espalda.

Lo que le faltaba estaba algo cansado de que cada vez que tenía que tomar una decisión sobre su empresa tuviera que consultarlo mínimo 5 veces con su tutor_. "en medio año se podrá cumplir el testamento de tus padres y serás el total poseedor de R. Windham Company. Eyes, la mayor parte de los socios dudan de ti por tu edad, yo confío en ti, yo te enseñaré lo que sea necesario para que puedas dirigirla como tu madre, desde ahora lo único que debe permanecer en tu mente es R. Windham… yo te asesoraré hasta que llegué el día"… _ habían pasado un año y tres meses y parecía como si aun fuera solo el pupilo, no había ganado la confianza de nadie, todo indicaba que cada decisión suya estaba mal, había intentado tantas cosas para que realmente funcionara y parecía como si no, su tutor y su familia siempre aparecían a su rescate…

Consideraba a Kiyotaka-san como su padre, pero no soportaba ni a su esposa y en especial a su hermano Ayumu; le bastaba ya con que cada que su tutor lo visitaba estuviese encima de cada movimiento suyo, evaluando cada respuesta como para que en el colegio el pequeño Narumi también lo hiciera. Juraría que si no fuera porque… porque esa empresa les había costado a sus padres le botaría, y por fin golpearía a ese Ayumu fastidioso. Odiaba tanto que la gente estuviese sobre él.

Entró con desgano, sabía que era descortés, al menos en su familia, presentarse aun con su uniforme, asi que ante la mirada de desapruebo de la familia Narumi- Les pido una disculpa por mi atuendo…- fue interrumpido

-Descuida, no tenemos mucho tiempo aquí, asi que podemos esperar un poco mas a que vistas adecuadamente- habló el mayor, y el ojiazul asintió con desgano acatando la sutil orden que le habían dado, eso no era lo que en realidad haría… dobló su uniforme y lo dejó en su cama mas su pantalón cayó escuchándose un pequeño sonido, el sonido que hacen los celulares al enviar los mensajes, sonido al que el peliplata no prestó atención y bajó a los 5 minutos, no era adecuado hacer esperar a los invitados, o mejor dicho a sus "inoportunas visitas".

Todos comían tan refinadamente como les era posible, Kiyotaka era un hombre tan amable y exitoso como lo era de exigente y estricto, siempre se buscaba su aprobación.

-Dime Eyes, como va la música- habló concentrado su mentor, al momento en que daba un sorbo al vino tinto en su copa.

-Trato de terminar una melodía, pero el ultimo acordé me ha estancado esta semana- respondió serio observando la mayor parte de su comida apenas tocada.

-Veo que no tienes hambre-hablo Madoka, la esposa del mayor de los Narumi

-no, en realidad no acostumbro comer tan temprano- dijo otra vez con voz seca

- Deberías, se tiene que tener un orden en todo Rutherford-san -Ayumu había recibido una discreta mirada asesina por parte del peliplata. Y esto apenas comenzaba, pues al juzgar el temple del mayor seguramente le reprendería por algún "tropiezo" como él lo llamaba.-Una agenda le vendría muy bien, no lo crees hermano-

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero si no mal recuerdo Eyes ya tiene varias no es cierto?- el aludido asintió levemente

-Por cierto Rutherford-san por qué no asististe hoy a la segunda clase?- preguntó el "pequeño Ayumu"; otra oleada de preguntas y respuestas, sentía como si hubiese pasado ya dos hora, cuando apenas iban 30 minutos. Kiyotaka lo miró con interés

-Quise aprovechar para tratar de terminar la melodía que ya había mencionado pues siendo la primer clase no se ve ningún tema, solo presentaciones…- Por que debía contestarle al crio ese?, simple, porque era un Narumi.

-Puedo retirarles- hablaron varias criadas indicando si podían recoger la loza.

-adelante- he hizo un ademan el hombre mayor.-Vamos al despacho Eyes, tenemos que analizar cómo solucionar el asunto de Smith-indicó al ojiazul que lo siguiera, dejando a su esposa y hermano en el comedor.

A Eyes le pareció aun mas eterna la "platica" con su tutor, cada dos minutos venía un consejo que básicamente le decía lo tonto que había sido su decreto, un reproche… A fin de cuentas seguía siendo lo mismo que cuando el aun no era dueño total solo que con muchos mas regaños y presión; haciendo un recuento en el último año había dejado de escribir tantas melodías como antes, ahora tenía que ocuparse en leer, estudiar y hacer lo que le aconsejara su maestro, el cual le agradaba mas cuando solo era amigo de su familia.

-Ahora muéstrame la melodía en que trabajas- habló serio el mentor, y Eyes se dirijo a la sala seguido por el mayor, tomaron asiento y el muchacho empezó a tocar una pieza tan sublime, tan suave y bella que de no ser por que aun no estaba terminada te llevaría a seguir soñando despierto.

-busco una nota quizá en si bemol, pero…- Kiyotaka hizo el ademan de que lo dejara a el tocarla, y hay que decir que una de las mayores virtudes de este hombre era su inteligencia y arte para tocar el piano, la pieza era idéntica solo que esta vez si tuvo un final, un final maravilloso, que dejo a Eyes pasmado, estaba terminada de una hermosa forma.

-está terminada ahora ya puedes concentrarte en lo que realmente importa- toco su hombro y salió de la sala-Necesito tu reporte para el Lunes a las 10 de la mañana. Llama a Ellise, ella te dará la información que necesites. Gracias por la comida, nos retiramos.- se despidió.

Había tardado tanto en pensar en el final adecuado, y tan pronto como Kiyotaka la había escuchado le había dado un final. El había pensado en otro final, un final que no era si duda precioso como el que acaba de escuchar. Se sentía algo desganado, esa pieza había sido su distracción los últimos días. Después de esto no le quedaban muchas ganas de escribir nuevamente otra pieza.

Tomar un baño le vendría bien.

Justo unos momentos antes de que el juego comenzara el alemán había recibido un extraño mensaje: "100 euros, local. Airgetlam." Que demonios era eso?. Seguramente algún novato. El juego como siempre para Kanone, había terminado a su favor, esta vez no había dejado a la fortuna hacer su aparición, el había tomado su lugar, por lo que esta vez no sintió la emoción que había prometido esa tarde al ojiazul. Era tan _"hermoso"_ pensó sonriendo un poco. No podía negar que ese niño le atraía, su bonita y afilada mirada azul, su pálida piel, era como una pequeña y bella ninfa celta peliplata… _"Hey hey hey…plata… airgetlam… claro…" _ sonrió de medio lado cerrando los ojos. Quien mas podría ser.

Había vuelto al piano, no tenía sueño, era ya tarde asi que comenzaba a ser desesperante esto de que a su cuerpo se le antojara seguir despierto… "_se tiene que tener un orden en todo Rutherford-san _y si mi cuerpo se niega siquiera a acatar mis órdenes de dormir" es que empezaba a resultar mas que ilógico, tonto, terco esto de tener un orden para todo. Aprendió la melodía tal y como Narumi la había terminado; se sentía halagado por la ayuda que había recibido, pero no sentía el mismo afán, la misma emoción que tenía cuando comenzó a componerla, además también estaba ese comentario. "_Lo que realmente importa… pero…para quién?"_

El móvil comenzó a sonar fuertemente. Imposible, se había quedado dormido encima del piano, después de reprocharse varias veces por ese estúpido comportamiento observó su celular. Aun era temprano, justo el tiempo que necesitaba, como siempre. Se alistó tranquilamente y una vez hecho todo subió al coche que lo llevaría tan puntual como de costumbre. Cada día era la misma rutina.

Lo único que cambiaba era la apariencia de desgano y su humor, aunque no era algo que en apariencia desentonara de los anteriores días, no por nada los demás alumnos creían que era un chico frio, insensible, solitario y arrogante.

En el tiempo que llevaban en ese colegio nunca lo habían visto charlar con alguien que no terminara siendo ignorado o si se trataba de chicas ellas terminaban la mayoría de las veces llorando. No tenía tacto para lidiar con los sentimientos; lo único que se sabía de él con certeza es que él era un magnifico pianista, y el heredero de R. Windham Company, la compañía de banco y seguros más grande de Inglaterra, quizá por eso era asi de abstraído.

El ojiazul no tenía ningún ánimo de escuchar las clases de la maestra de sociología, ya había estudiado demasiado esa materia en sus tiempos libres como para volver a escucharlo. _"esto puedo leerlo en los libros en cualquier momento, pero el día de hoy…" _ese chico tenía razón_ "jamás podre volver a vivirlo". _Y decidió no entrar, dirigiéndose directamente al salón de música. A esta hora no habría nadie, y siendo él el prodigio que era, resultaba justo que tuviese la llave de esa aula en la que, una vez dentro, estuvo pensando por un largo rato, tiempo que para él fue corto, antes de comenzar a tocar la pieza que ayer había sido terminada.

Si, una vez mas se le había hecho tarde, quizá no debió haber asistido a aquel bar, ni mucho menos apostar todo el dinero que había ganado, pues cuando se embriagaba simple y sencillamente no se concentraba y su don no era certero, aunque al menos no aposto a su bellísimo coche. De todas formas caminó por el pasillo principal tan confiado como era característico, quizá era muy tarde ya para ir a clases, faltaba poco mas de media hora para que terminara y sinceramente la sociología no era algo que le interesara en lo mas remoto, asi que quizá la azotea le ofreciera un poco de descanso, caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar al tercer piso, sabía que en este solo impartían clases de arte, cocina, música, etc..etc.. y cuando se disponía a seguir no pudo evitar sentirse abstraído por un hermoso sonido proveniente de uno de los salones, y guiado por ese tan perfecto sonido llegó al aula, a la cual por la rejilla formada entre ambas puertas hecho un vistazo, sorprendiéndose al ver a la persona que tocaba tan perfectamente el piano. Decidió no entrar aun y seguir observándolo, tenía un semblante tan puro, tan tranquilo y relajado hasta que llegó esa parte de la melodía, se notaba algo de desagrado en su rostro, era obvio que ya no disfrutaba tocando esa última parte.

Entró aplaudiendo tan tranquilamente sacando al ojiazul de sus pensamientos y haciéndole mirar sorprendido a los ojos verdes. –Sin duda una pieza muy linda Eyes- a lo que solo obtuvo una mirada de desgano del ojiazul.

-Que haces aquí?- respondió fríamente, no necesitaba alabanzas ni nada, quería estar solo y Kanone lo notó aunque no le interesó en lo mas mínimo.

-Vengo a pagar apuestas- dijo con una insinuante sonrisa de medio lado. Eyes había comenzado a tocar de nuevo la melodía.

-No sabía que tus negocios se efectuaran aquí…-respondió secamente estaba otra vez tan relajado, la melodía ya no era igual a la otra, estaba dejando que su primera idea fuera la que se escuchase.

-No, pero una de mis políticas es informarle a los novatos las reglas del juego-rió acercándose lentamente al ojiazul sin que este se inmutara hasta que sonriente el ojiverde le susurró al oido… - Airgetlam-

El cuerpo de pálida piel se tensó la melodía se detuvo, sus bonitos ojos denotaban sorpresa, no recordaba haber mandado ese mensaje, pero entonces Kanone como pudo saberlo, esto era una situación embarazosa, sentía que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y aun no sabía que decir, esto jamás le había pasado, siempre tenía una respuesta, siempre tenía todo bajo control.

-He de confesarte que fue sorpresivo que aceptarás- tomo tan suavemente algunos cabellos platas, sin que su dueño lo sintiera.- hubiese rechazado tu inversión, va contra mis reglas-habló con ese toque sensual que encantaba a las chicas-y de no ser porque recordé un libro de mitología celta, recordé a aquel héroe con un brazo de plata, y sabes en quien pensé…en ti… y tu silencio me lo confirma…-

-Y?- fue todo lo que pudo responder a aquello, pues tratar de negarlo sería aun mas tonto.

-Realmente no te queda Airgetlam… tal ves Venus, Aphrodita, Artemis, o Adalid la diosa intocable te va mejor-dijo tomando nuevamente entre sus manos los largos cabellos-

Había escuchado bien, le estaba diciendo niña-Idiota- y con un fuerte manotazo se liberó del castaño.

-Disculpa?- la mirada ojiverde observaba la fiereza de la azul, intentando verse como inocente; el alemán sabía que eso ultimo nunca debió salir de su mente.-Lo siento, pero creí que si hacía un chiste, quizá te relajarías un poco- (N/A: lo que tu digas Kanone)

Eyes aun molesto miró a otro lado –es claro que como bufón no sirves- hablo tajantemente, volvió a tocar solo que desde la parte compuesta por su tutor.

-um- sentía el ambiente tan tenso que temió hablarle por un momento, no se suponía que sucediera eso, en fin- si me permites creo que-

-no, en verdad no me interesan tu opinión- dijo tan fríamente como pudo… no necesitaba mas críticos, ignoró al castaño.

-ok…- dijo serio, había arruinado ese momento. Ni modo, tenía otros asuntos y gente que apreciaría su presencia asi que comenzó a caminar a la salida; se detuvo y lo miró- No creerás que de verdad suena tan bien como la anterior cierto.- salió y respiró tan profundo como pudo.

Otra ves estaba en trance, esto le estaba sucediendo muy a menudo y todo por culpa de ese chico, que le pasaba a ese castaño, que sabía Kanone de música, Kiyotaka era excelente en el piano, su final era perfecto, el suyo por el contrario estaba incompleto, era imperfecto, en realidad la pregunta no era que sabía Kanone de música si no "_que se yo de música"._

Como no podía pasarse el dia entero en ese salón, ya que seguramente Ayumu estaría tras de si para avisar sobre su comportamiento a su maestro, decidió asistir a sus 3 clases restantes. Eyes sabía que el alemán tomaba las mismas clases que él, lo envidió, seguramente estaría afuera disfrutando del aire fresco, y no se había equivocado al menos en que estaba afuera al aire libre por que decir que estaba disfrutando era algo que estaba lejos de la realidad.

Después de salir de con Rutherford quiso comer algo, pero donde estaba su cartera no la encontraba por ninguna parte y si lo analizaba ni siquiera recordaba tenerla en la mañana, asi que tenía que haber ido entre el motín que había entregado al hombre que no recordaba, pero con quien había perdido sus ganancias. Maldijo y tomo con ambas manos su cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos entre su cabellera castaña. –Que idiota!- seguía maldiciendo al momento en que golpeaba un árbol. No era el dinero, sino que en ella se encontraba un estúpido recuerdo, una vieja foto de él y su madre y que era lo preocupante, que tenía su nombre…y si alguno de sus acechantes la encontraba no tardarían tampoco en encontrarle. "_Justo en la mañana iba a hablarle a Eyes de los errores de los novatos, y mírenme cometí el error de novato mas estúpido!" Q_ue haría ahora. Tenía que recuperarla, pero si mostraba mucho interés por ella también despertaría el interés de los demás, debía actuar sigiloso, sereno. Aprovecharía el partido de póker que habría esa noche en el Royal Palace de la metrópoli. El hombre de ayer también era un corredor, inexperto, pero seguramente estaría ahí.

Solo esperaban a que el maestro llegara y diera la tercera y última clase del día para salir corriendo a sus autos e irse, era viernes y en unos minutos mas un grandioso fin de semana inaugurado por la gran fiesta de una de las chicas de la escuela, la que había insistido en tener la presencia del ojiverde en ella.

Se abrió la puerta y todos los alumnos que parloteaban sin cesar, excepto el ojiazul, se silenciaron volteando a ver de quien se trataba – falsa alarma- se escuchó entre murmullos de chicos mientras que de entre las chicas – Kanone Hilbert- el cual entró sin saludar a nadie, tan serio, perdido en sus pensamientos, tenía que ser honesto y admitir que estaba muy inquieto, sus planes se vendrían abajo si esa identificación caía en manos equivocadas. Inconscientemente llegó a su lugar junto a Eyes, recodemos que en clase de biología eran equipo. Ttenía que relajarse, tomo un gran soplo de aire y cerró los ojos y se sentó, acto que por supuesto no paso desapercibido por el ojiazul que lo miraba de reojo.

-No sabía que fueras tan sensible- Le hablaba a él?, si el ojiazul llamaba su atención con esa afirmación tan llena de burla. Lo miró.

-Y eso porque…-dijo algo desconcertado, no recordaba verse sensible en ningún momento de este día, bueno a no ser que lo hubiese visto tan desesperado en las pasadas horas-

-Faltar a las clases por que herí tus sentimientos- otra vez ese tono burlesco.

-A ti tampoco te va la bufonería eh?...n_n- Se relajo, al menos sabía que esta era la forma de Eyes para conversar. – y entonces… seguirás con esa tontería?- Eyes lo miró sorprendido, a que se refería –es mejor si aceptas que… es mejor lo diferente, es decir a mi me costó mucho definir lo que quería, lo que sentía – la mirada de Kanone se clava en sus preciosos iris azules, no podía evitar sentirse intimidado, nervioso, que demonios decía este estúpido alemán, juraría que desde la mañana lo estaba acosando.-pero una vez que dejas que suceda todo esta en perfecta armonía, creo que la belleza viene de lo mas inesperado-decía viéndolo de lo mas concentrado- quizá me precipite antes, pero estoy seguro de lo que dije y lo que te digo ahora, jamás me había sincerado tanto, deberías intentarlo también- terminó y volteó a ver a la chica que estaba frente a él, la misma del día anterior.

Que se suponía que Eyes respondiera a eso, que se suponía que significaba eso…

-Kanone intenté llamarte y jamás contestaste- habló molesta la muchacha- asi que vine a darte la dirección de la fiesta de hoy….- sonrió triunfante

-um, sería por que olvide mi móvil ayer en casa sabes n_n, y respecto la fiesta mira creo que….-

-No… era cierto!- dijo frustrada e indignada

-Que cosa?- preguntó

-Que te estabas convirtiendo en una copia que Rutherford- Kanone sonrió y negó

-Hey, no seas grosera… además solo tuve un mal día hoy…que puedo decir-

Su conversación siguió, en el momento que escuchó que era nombrado quiso perderse mas en sus pensamientos pero no pudo, en verdad era tan malo ser como él?, primero le trata de decir que es… bueno y ahora se ofende… típico.

-Asi que…- la chica se había ido, el profesor aun no llegaba, y preguntó interesado al muchacho, esperaba haber sido inspirador.

-Que?…- respondió secamente

-Que harás?- volvió a captar la atención del ojiazul.

Quizá debía responder cortésmente- Realmente aprecio tu gusto por mi…- entro el maestro, interrumpiéndolo.

-Pero que harás?- preguntó insistente el ojiverde

-Qué demonios quieres, que también diga lo mismo que tu cuando en verdad no puedo-

-Por que, no es tan difícil-

Qué demonios le pasaba a este chico- disculpa- Eyes comenzaba a sentir algo que lenta muy lentamente subía a sus mejillas. Algo meramente imperceptible a la vista por el momento.

-Solo tienes que…-

-Joven Hilbert, quisiera compartir a la clase su importantísima platica- agregó el maestro entre burlón y exigente.

Con una mueca graciosa y una ademan con la cabeza negó- No realmente-

-no, insisto- hablo el anciano

-em pues, le decía a mi compañero que…la gente cree que debe complacer a los demás dejándose a un lado, y yo pienso que…-sonrió- ahhm debe ser lo contrario sabe…-

-dedíquese a la clase señor Hilbert; debido a la hora y al percance con su compañero, la práctica se suspende- Que?, pensó el alemán, ahora seguramente comenzarían las miradas asesinas, genial- y se reprograma para el próximo Martes- se escuchó un suspiro al unísono- Tendrán que recolectar lo siguiente, les aconsejo que empiecen desde hoy, por que si en esta practica no logran el 100% den por seguro que no habrá necesidad que sigan asistiendo a esta clase hasta el próximo año.

"_Ah, viejito cascarrabias" _pensaba el castaño.

-nyphe… nye… que?- dijo el alemán en voz baja, tratando de descifrar lo que en el pizarrón escribía el anciano profesor.

- Nymphaea- respondió con voz baja el ojiazul

-mmm ok, gracias, mi vista ya no funciona bien hehe-

-Esto será muy fácil-

-que cosa?-

-La recolección- decía tomando nota tan perfectamente con su fina pluma sostenida por su mano de dedo largos y blancos –En mi residencia- eso de oía muy vació… aunque era asi en realidad- hay un lago, ahí podemos encontrar todos estos ejemplares-

-Ok, respecto a lo de hace un rato…- miró al maestro, podía proseguir- en verdad me gust…

-Pueden salir- hablo el anciano

Eyes estaba estupefacto, que haría, genial lo que le faltaba un admirador. –En verdad no me interesa sabes- dijo secamente

-hey intento ser amable, en la mañana parecías muy confundido, y supuse que era por-

-lo de en la mañana no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, asi que si me disculpas-Pidió a Kanone que le dejase salir, pues esa mesa solo era para dos y estaba pegada a la pared, él había tomado el asiento del lado junto al dichoso muro.

-como sea, considera cambiarla- dijo tranquilamente dejo el paso libre a Eyes que se quedó pasmado, hilbert mientras caminaba a la salida- tocas excelente pero ese final es predecible, en verdad me gustó el segundo final- salió del aula

Sonrió para si mismo, claro la canción, que tonto se sentía, todo este tiempo había dejado a su mente divagar, que estupidez. Si, su comportamiento para con el castaño no había sido el mejor asi que sería mejor agradecerle su opinión; meditó un poco, a él tampoco le había gustado del todo el final de Kiyotaka.

-Hilbert!- habló seriamente mientras caminaba hacia el aludido, que se detuvo y volteo al escuchar su apellido.

-Puede ser que tengas razón, _dank _(N/A: traducción de google: gracias en alemán)– terminó tan fríamente como antes. El castaño solo sonrió, el alemán en el ojiazul se escuchaba…

-es reconfortante saberlo- asintió caminando junto al mas bajito- Tienes planes en la tarde?- preguntó tranquilamente. Negó con la cabeza desinteresadamente.-Por que no vienes a la fiesta?- no hubo respuesta- oh cierto no te gusta el bullicio… pero quizá si vienes un rato no la pases mal, no es como si estar todo el tiempo junto a ellos sea o que realmente busco, iré nuevamente a la ciudad al Royal Palace mi lugar favorito para dar cursos...- termino sonriente

Claro, las apuestas y siendo fin de semana con tanto en mente tal vez podía tener fé en que este muchacho le daría el efímero sentir de libertad que necesitaba.

-supongo que eso es un no… ni modo, trate n_n-

-está bien- recibió de la voz de Rutherford. No preguntaría por que, era algo que haría una vez que el chico estuviera con él, había algo extraño, le inquietaba tanto quería saber de que se trataba, nadie le atrajo jamás con la misma fuerza que ese niño y era intrigante. Ya estaban fuera del colegio, el auto que recogía a Eyes estaba afuera, esperándolo.

-Tu niñera llegó- se mofó el castaño, recibiendo una mirada azul asesina

-idiota-

-La fiesta es a las…10- el auto ya había arrancado, dudaba que el peliplata asistiera. Debía dejar de preocuparse tanto por él.

Kanone, era el centro de atención de las chicas presentes, la reunión de aquella chica estaba fuera de control, gente ebria en la piscina, chicas con chicas besándose en cualquier lado, ropa tirada por todos lados, música ruidosa…. Su hogar… no en verdad no pero si que estaba acostumbrado.

De pronto vio como ese conocido auto negro llegó y se estacionó a lo lejos. Kanone se disculpo con las chicas que habían desabotonado gran parte de su camisa, dejando descubierto su pecho, indicándoles que regresaría en un rato. Caminó hacia el auto, que tal… si había llegado.

Algo tambaleante indico a señas que bajara el vidrio-Creí que no vendrías- dijo sorprendido, recargado en la ventana

-no debí- dijo al verlo algo ebrio

-ay porfavor ya estas aquí baje de su carrosa alteza-

-deja de actuar como un completo idiota- miró con desagrado, aunque un poco divertido, la cara de Kanone era extrañamente graciosa.

- Lo haré cuando bajes…a que le temes- el ojiazul sintió la mirada del otro retadora, otra vez se sentía estúpido, había salido ya.

-y bien?-

-señor, yo lo llevo, puede irse- indico al chofer que miró desconcertado al ojiazul

-yo le llamaré Ron-

-vámonos- dijo Kanone ahora con su semblante habitual –

-Que?, dijiste que…-

-se lo que dije, pero llegaste tarde y el horario marca la retirada al Royal n_n- Eyes, negó con la cabeza, no debió definitivamente venir. Camino tras el alemán. –sube- dijo amablemente- esta abierto-

Su auto si que era bello, desde el primer día en que lo vio se sintió tan atraído a conducirle, y es que una de las pasiones ocultas del chico además de la música eran los autos.

-Es lindo no- dijo el ojiverde, observando la maravilla de Rutherford ante su coche.

-Eso creo- secamente y subió tampoco es que quisiera que todos se enteraran de que le gustaba el auto del alemán como a todos los demás. Kanone sonrió.

-te convenceré, ponte el cinturón niño-


	3. Enséñame

**JINX**

_Por Jill Osiris_

Lo se… lo se… esto es muy irreal, pero es que así es como mi imaginación funciona. Siento mucho el retraso pero es que comprendan que esto de escuela, novio, 14 de febrero y amigos me complica un poco las cosas. Espero esto sea de su agrado y si no pues espero sus reviews con criticas sugerencias regaños….

De verdad se que quizá eh "ensalzado" demasiado a Hilbert y que tal vez no les parezca mucho pero espero que conforme vaya avanzando el fic les guste, por cierto no esperaba que se alargara tanto inicialmente planee como máximo 5 capítulos pero creo que serán mas, me sugirieron hacerlos más largos… lo intenté pero como que mi fabrica de ideas (…mi alegría ahahaha xD ) quedó como pasita y solo llegaban ideas para un lemmon que me ha quedado extenso y muy meloso, bastante ficticio … bueno en su momento lo verán así que les dejo de aburrir esperando entretenerlos . Ciaaao

La canción es Unwell-match box 20

Y otra con la que me inspire mucho es flightless bird-iron wine (hermosa por cierto asi que le dedicaré un capitulo hahaha)

-dialogo-

"_Pensamientos del personaje"_

(N/A) Notas mías :P

… creo que es todo :D

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 33 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 33 3 3 3 3 3

CAP 3

"_Enséñame…"_

-y bien?-

-señor-la mirada verde se posó en el conductor del auto negro del que había salido Rutherford- yo lo llevo, puede irse- el chofer miró desconcertado al ojiazul

-yo le llamaré Ron-

-vámonos- dijo Kanone ahora con su semblante habitual

-Qué?, dijiste que…-y nuevamente estaba atrapado por los constantes cambios de ánimo del castaño…

-sé lo que dije, pero llegaste tarde y el horario marca la retirada al Royal n_n- Eyes negó con la cabeza, no debió definitivamente venir. Caminó tras el sonriente alemán. –Sube- dijo amablemente- está abierto-

Su auto sí que era bello, desde el primer día en que lo vio se sintió tan atraído a conducirle y es que una de las pasiones ocultas del chico además de la música eran los autos.

-Es lindo no- dijo el ojiverde, observando la maravilla de Rutherford ante su coche.

-Eso creo- secamente y subió tampoco es que quisiera que todos se enteraran de que le gustaba el auto del alemán como a todos los demás. Kanone sonrió.

-te convenceré, ponte el cinturón niño- estaba orgulloso de su auto eso era todo y que el ojiazul no aceptara que le había gustado tanto como a los otros era como decirlo…. Retador en cierta forma. Una vez dentro se miró en el espejo retrovisor revolvió un poco sus cabellos, introdujo la llave para encender el auto y giro su atención a Eyes quien vestía una gabardina con pantalones negros, nada que le quitara el aliento pero que se merecía un elogio- Hey te ves bien…- Hay que decir que al muchacho el elogio le había caído de sorpresa y no respondió, estaba algo extrañado por ese comentario aunque bueno se trataba del multifacético alemán que mas podía esperarse y que por cierto también se veía bien con el pantalón negro y la camisa negra algo desabotonada que vestía.

Kanone conducía como en todas esas películas de acción en donde la velocidad era uno de los protagonistas por lo tanto no era de extrañarse que entraran ya en la oscuridad de la carretera, con las ventanas abiertas el aire frio se colaba congelando al joven de helada mirada azul que irónicamente era muy sensible al frio. El mayor cerró las ventanas y encendió la calefacción.

Durante todo ese camino recorrido ninguno habló y aunque quizá para cualquiera hubiese resultado incomodo ellos en realidad no se sentían así. De vez en cuando los ojos verdes miraban al menor que dedicaba sus bonitos ojos añiles a las brillantes estrellas que lucía ese oscuro cielo; Eyes era…-_fascinante_- pensó en voz alta llamando la atención de la extrañada mirada azul

-qué?-cuestionó observando como el castaño volvía su atención al volante

-la hermosura del cielo… de las estrellas….su luz…-era claro que no diría lo que realmente creía que era fascinante aunque no encontraba una buena razón por la cual no hacerlo

-lo sé- quizá una negativa era lo que esperaba Hilbert pero aquella respuesta lo hizo sonreír, definitivamente era fascinante. Eyes notó la cálida sonrisa y volvió a mirar serenamente el cielo –la belleza de la oscuridad reluce con ellas no hay luz ajena que pueda opacarlas… -

-Sabes, conozco un lugar desde donde se ven aun más hermosas…. Pero esta algo lejos- sonrió, otra vez tenía la atención del peliplata

-No seas tonto no vine contigo a ver estrellas- la sonrisa del castaño se hizo aun más notoria, este chico era confuso, quizá algo bipolar…

-cierto…. Y a propósito… porque te decidiste a venir?- preguntó interesado

-ya te lo dije… no fue para ver el cielo- notó la sonrisa de medio lado del ojiverde

-siempre eres así de sarcástico?- comenzó a reír

-es una queja?-

-no solo una simple duda- a la cual respondió con su silencio-Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?- dijo sin despegar su mirada del camino

-tengo otra opción?- en verdad no era molesto, algo extraño porque si se tratara de otra persona ya hubiese saltado del auto… mentira… solo hubiese pedido bajar y hacer un comentario de fastidio. Se sentía tranquilo.

Sonrió ante su respuesta- la melodía de la mañana, porque te molestaba tanto el final?- pregunto curioso mirándolo de vez en cuando de reojo, hubo un silencio.

-No me molesta- hablo serio, quizá para dar no indagar mas en ese tema, porqué de pronto le respondería a este chico, porqué se sentía tan tranquilo hablando con él si apenas lograba entablar una conversación con su mentor

-no soy tonto, te observé y tu semblante tan tranquilo cambio justo cuando comenzaste a tocar la última parte, porque te perturba tanto-

_**Todo el día mirando al techo,**_

_**Haciéndome amigo de las sombras en mi pared.**_

_**Toda la noche**_

_**Escuchando voces diciéndome**_

_**Que debería dormir un poco**_

_**Por que mañana podría ser bueno para algo**_

Efectivamente el alemán no era tonto, era cierto ese final lo disgustaba, por eso había tenido aquel sueño, aquel en el que todas su melodías ya no eran suyas…. Era tonto…-_es algo sumamente tonto_- pensó en voz alta

-Que es sumamente tonto?- preguntó confundió

_**Espera!**_

_**Me siento como si fuera a sufrir**_

_**Un colapso nervioso**_

_**y no sé por qué**_

Suspiró- Esa canción… tenía meses componiéndola, pensando en el mejor final posible, sabía exactamente como quería que fuera pero no podía unirla… -sus manos se movían suave y discretamente tratando de explicar- anteriormente la pude haber terminado pronto pero últimamente no es fácil repartir mi tiempo en tantas cosas. –dijo con fastidio- tarde tanto tiempo, presioné tanto a mi mente por encontrarle el final perfecto y mi tutor tan solo con escucharla, la terminó y la hizo suya…-Kanone observaba de reojo como el ojiazul, inconscientemente, fruncía el ceño en señal de desagrado. – ahora es la pieza más hermosa que hasta ahora él ah creado, dejando, a la mía como una copia fanática. es tan patético que esto sea lo único de lo que pueda hablar…-se detuvo por un momento, comenzaban a surgir aquellos pensamientos que se esforzaba por reprimir- Él supo alcanzar esa perfección que yo aun no tengo, y que de alguna forma ellos saben que nunca alcanzaré… -

_**No estoy loco,**_

_**Solo estoy un poco mal.**_

_**Lo sé, , sé que en este momento no te das cuenta**_

_**Pero quédate un rato y quizá entonces verás**_

_**Una faceta diferente de mi**_

_**No estoy loco,**_

_**Solo estoy un poco dañado Yo sé**_

_**Que en este momento no te importa**_

_**Pero muy pronto pensarás en mi,**_

_**Y en como solía ser yo.**_

_**Hablando conmigo mismo en público**_

_**Esquivando miradas en el tren**_

_**Y yo se, yo sé que todos ellos**_

_**Han estado hablando de mi**_

_**Los puedo escuchar susurrar**_

-quienes?- Realmente no creía que Eyes estuviera divagando, pero esto era extraño, de que hablaba ahora

Ese había sido el detonante, estaba cantando como un pajarito todo aquello que solo él conocía y que ahogaba cada día-Los socios, mi maestro, mi familia toda la gente que me conoce… parece como si esperaran cada movimiento mío para reprocharlo, cada palabra para corregirme, cada decisión para evidenciar que jamás estaré listo, solo quieren que me equivoque-dijo bajando un poco su voz, tal vez pudiera decir que no le interesaba si el castaño le escuchaba pero en verdad si deseaba que lo estuviera haciendo porque necesitaba… necesitaba saber que no estaba del todo mal… saber que estaba bien- Todos dicen que confían en que mejoraré, pero sé que apenas de la vuelta harán o dirán algo y me apuñalarán por la espalda como siempre. En realidad, no hay nadie en que pueda confiar de verdad. No hay nada en mi vida que me haga sentir como la música, por eso…-se sincero consigo mismo- odié tanto ese bello final, por que mostraba una vez más que jamás sería lo suficientemente bueno y que, como el dijo, debo concentrarme en lo que realmente importa…pero creo que entonces estoy mal, porque ya no sé qué es lo realmente importa... –Terminó como si acabara de descubrir algo, miró a Kanone.-eso resuelve tu pregunta-

_**Y me hace pensar**_

_**que debe haber algo mal conmigo**_

-mmm no realmente….- hizo un puchero- niño… porque añoras tanto convencerte con sus palabras si sabes que es lo que en verdad te interesa?- reprochó un poco y lo miró tan cálidamente como pudo, que encantador resultaba- por cierto antes de que pase otra cosa dime… eres dueño de un banco o qué? quizá podría invertir ah?- dijo tratando de hacer agradable el ambiente pues notaba como su compañero aun tenía levemente agitada su respiración y más aun sus puños cerrados O.O además no quería atreverse a suponer si podía saberlo, Eyes había hablado de socios así que… .

-Se supone que soy el presidente y dueño de la R. Windham Company- fastidiado hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y desvió la mirada a las estrellas.

-Se supone?- dijo frunciendo el ceño algo confundido conocía aquella compañía pero le sorprendía que siendo tan joven se agobiara por aquello

_**No estoy loco,**_

_**Solo estoy un poco mal.**_

_**Lo sé, sé que en este momento no te das cuenta**_

_**Pero quédate un rato y quizá entonces verás**_

_**Una faceta diferente de mi**_

-Cada decisión mía la revisa mi asesor por lo menos 5 veces, para después decirme que está mal y el termina haciendo todo- cerró su ojos- Es tan sofocante… aun puedo escuchar su voz, aun puedo sentir como obliga mi mente a que todo lo que para mi aun tiene sentido sea olvidado…a veces creo que… si aun no enloquezco no falta demasiado para que lo haga… quizá contarle todo a un desconocido es el primer indicio.-había bajado la guardia. Se veía totalmente precioso, su rostro tan delicado, sus labios entreabiertos, su respiración poco a poco era normalizada.

-si sabes mi nombre no soy un desconocido sabes?- era como si su mirada verde le sonriera, no podía apartarla de él

-lo eres… porque precisamente solo se tu nombre –

-Aun queda tiempo… que quieres saber-

-nada-

-hey soy un chico lindo y popular, quizá quieras aprender mis secretos de galantería… que se yo, debe haber algo- fanfarroneó y cuando terminó se aseguró que el menor observara como le guiñaba su ojo derecho.

-está bien… porque eres tan idiota?-ese último gesto lo había incomodado

-… tu mentor puede llamarte incompetente y lo sigues respetando y a mí que solo intento ser agradable me dices idiota…- sonrió abiertamente- tienes problemas niño… -dijo simpáticamente

Eyes sonrió suavemente, la sonrisa más bella que quizá el ojiverde había visto en toda su vida y que anheló ver por más de esos efímeros 10 segundos-"_Quizá… era cierto" _-

-Sonreíste!- dijo casi gritando- no puedo creerlo!... puedo acostumbrarme a ser llamado idiota si eso te hace sonreír…- ambos se miraron, sosteniendo ese absorbente contacto visual que prometía aparecer cada que cruzaran sus bellas miradas.

-dedícate a conducir-desvió su mirada al cielo, era extraño el camino se le había hecho demasiado corto

-quizá quieras ayudarme…- hizo un ademán con la cabeza y palmeó el volante-sabes conducir cierto?-no esperaba que le respondiera porque estaba al tanto de que el muchacho no sabía -si… de otra forma no tendría sentido que tuvieras un chofer como niñera ;)- sonrió galante-yo puedo enseñarte, soy muy bueno-

-deja de alardear y dime que reglas debo conocer?- atinó a comentar al ver que ya estaban el largo boulevard de la metrópoli, estaban cerca de su destino; el alemán encendió el estéreo

-reglas?- preguntó sin entender por un momento a que se refería el albino

-vas a decirme que esto es puro talento y suerte?-

-Oh ok….- ordenó sus pensamientos porque por un momento había olvidado, por culpa de esa charla con el menor, el propósito de su visita así que una vez que se reconectó su clase teórica comenzó lentamente con ese toque natural de seducción que en escasos momentos inquietó al ojiazul haciéndole desviar su penetrante mirada - primera y más importante una apuesta es una apuesta o sea que no te puedes retractar… una vez dicho se realiza- Eyes asintió con algo de escepticismo, habían llegado pero aun había tres autos delante de él aguardando por el ballet parking así que aun podía tranquilamente explicarle a su joven pupilo.- segunda… aunque… esto es mejor dicho un consejo, si aspiras a algo grande, tu inversión debe ser… adecuada-

-Cuanto es lo mínimo?- su semblante ahora era serio, diríamos que esta es su faceta de chico frio y calculador, interesante diría su compañero

-en el royal… te aseguro que ni siquiera pensaras en algo menor a 1000 euros-sonrió altanero, cuando el jugaba en lugares como estos comenzaba con cantidades grandes porque según él los jugadores invertían de igual cantidad y al ver que él al principio tenía un mal juego se confiaban para que por último se recuperara y tomara todo- tercera aceptar la victoria o derrota sean cual sean las circunstancias… no importa si pierdes lo mas preciado para ti la única forma de recuperarlo es un trato o volver a jugar si es que tu contrincante acepta pero… no es algo recomendable pues ya estas a su merced y si ve tu interés se aprovechará y quizá pierdas aun cuando ganas… me explicó?- el ojiazul asintió y el castaño se sorprendió un poco de su paciencia, porque hay que decir que él no era así con el resto de la gente- cuarta: se realizan frente a frente-giró su cara y lo observó

-no hubo nada en juego asi que esa regla no aplica- dijo serio

-tienes razón pero es para que lo tomes en cuenta… mmm quinta: una vez comenzado el juego nadie cambia de opinión, nadie entra ni sale y sexta: conoce tu limite.

-exactamente por qué es necesario eso último?- pregunto como si no tuviese sentido

-por qué crees que existen vagabundo y tipos en bancarrota.-

-Cuál es tu limite?-

-Yo no tengo Eyes, la fortuna esta de mi lado- sonrió confiado

-como lo sabes?-

-"_ yo manejo la fortuna"_….solo lo sé- su mirada pareció un poco psicópata, quizá fue su imaginación.

-Exactamente qué esperas ganar hoy?-

-Algo que ayer perdí por ser precisamente un idiota u_u-

- tan importante es?-el mayor asintió; llegó su turno para bajar del bello auto ambos salieron, Kanone con un semblante confiado y seductor y Eyes simplemente frívolo y elegante, totalmente opuestos.

-vamos- guió al chico con un ademán de su cabeza- sabes jugar?- el inglés negó suavemente, había mucha gente así que con el afán de no separarse el ojiverde se colocó tras el menor. Bendita toda esa gente que le permitía tomar aquella posición y percibir el bello aroma que despedía aquella melena blanca, podía observar además su pequeña y delgada figura no podía negar que este niño lo había encantado…

Por otro lado Eyes pudo haber reclamado su espacio personal mas no lo hizo porque, además de evitar dramas, no se sentía incómodo incluso cuando sintió las manos del mayor sobre sus hombros como queriéndolo dirigir aunque si hubo un ligero gesto de desapruebo que casi al momento borró.

-que quieres aprender primero- dijo al oído del ojiazul el cual pudo percibir su aliento acanelado sintiendo un breve escalofrió recorrer su espalda

-Tú eres el maestro, enséñame- en ningún momento quiso sonar asi de sexy como Kanone lo catalogó, y es que al haber tanto ruido Eyes tuvo que girar su cabeza apoyándola en el mismo hombro en donde el mayor también lo hacía para ser escuchado siendo ahora el mayor quien percibió el delicioso aliento mentolado del inglés.

-Póker entonces- Y una vez que llegaron a la mesa plagada de otros jugadores el alemán le explicó detalladamente al niño desde las tácticas psicológicas hasta la aplicación de esa complicada algebra que tanto insistían estudiara en la escuela, era bastante inteligente así que bastaba solo una explicación- listo?- asintió y su juego fue repartido, el principio fue tan monótono como cualquier otro pero conforme el juego avanzó también el premio y por supuesto el ánimo que obviamente Eyes no evidenciaba por mas emocionado que estuviera; dirigió una mirada esporádica a su _maestro_ y si estaba seguro y listo para ganar… que debía hacer?… Kanone alzó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado sin intención alguna de disipar alguna duda, porque eso que veía en la preciosa cara del albino era incertidumbre; el peliplata actuó no por inercia como usualmente hacía si no por impulso estaba tan seguro pero oh sorpresa… la fortuna era caprichosa y seductora, no tan fácil se entregaría a él. Hilbert sonrió y negó suavemente con su cabeza y se acercó de frente a él y suavemente se inclinó, cualquiera hubiese dicho que lo besaría incluso Rutherford que alzó su cabeza para… observarle, para decirle al oído- aunque es un ensayo, no te precipites y mantén tu apariencia serena hasta que creas que es conveniente desconcertarlos con una de desesperación, súbela…- dijo susurrante hipnotizando al niño ojiazul que le obedeció sutilmente ganando su primer partida la cual le lleno de esa emoción que el alemán le había prometido. Por su parte Hilbert estaba tan perdido en los movimientos preciosos del chico peliplata que por poco perdía a aquel a quien buscaba, Eyes no notó cuando su maestro lo dejó, a quien le interesaba…bueno en realidad después de una bebida a él, porque después de unas cuantas partidas había perdido todo lo que llevaba en efectivo y especie, quizá no debió de haberla ingerido pues había notado que a los cinco minutos de haber dado solo un sorbo su suerte y sus pertenencias habían disminuido drásticamente, debía encontrar a su maestro, no sabía exactamente porque pero sentía que debía hacerlo realmente no ubicaba bien los lugares por los que pasaba y siguió caminando hasta que se topó con algo…

-Eyes? Que te pasó- lo sostuvo, ya no llevaba su gabardina negra solo una camiseta negra que le dejaba ver esa tersa piel de porcelana.

-se supone que deberías cuidarme- dijo con su frente hundiéndose inconscientemente en el pecho del ojiverde porqué sentía tan pesada su cabeza?.

-ah sí?... no soy una niñera sabes- sonrió sabía que Eyes había bebido pero le era irracional creer en ese acto de ingenuidad, suponía que el siendo un jovencito adinerado solía beber o por lo menos conocer de vinos y licores.

-no dije que lo fueras- podía perdonárselo si seguía hablando asi de suave, su voz denotaba esa fragilidad que seguramente llegaba al dormir.

-ven- lo trató de incorporar para apenas disponerse a dar un paso volver a la posición anterior

-A donde fuiste?- reclamó sutilmente, sus ojos en todo momento se mantuvieron cerrados

-al baño… donde está tu saco?...- y percibió como el cuerpo menor se iba relajando cada vez mas- que tomaste?

Obtuvo un quejido muy suave- no lo se… era azul tenía una cereza…. Y….- no pudo escuchar mas "_una cereza?" _ Imagínenlo así de relajado, por obra de aquel "red snow", sosteniendo una cereza con sus pálidos labios, acariciada de vez en cuando con su lengua, sus cabellos alborotados y sus ojitos azules contrastando…. Salió de su fantasía al escucharlo decir su nombre.

-Kanone… llévame a casa… no creo estar bien…- dijo dejándose caer en brazos del castaño que no daba crédito a toda su suerte…

-siempre eres asi de lindo- dijo sincerándose divertidamente y es que todas esas facetas suyas le estaban haciendo mas y mas atractivo

-no digas eso- dijo al sentir la mirada verde sobre sí

-por que… que tiene de malo-

-soy un hombre no deberías decirle eso a ningún chico- respondió echando su cabeza hacia atrás dejándole a Hilbert la bella vista a su delgado y níveo cuello, toda una terrible tentación.

-por que no… es agradable recibir elogios de la persona que sea…- por inercia se acercaba cada vez mas a la descubierta piel

-no quiero tus elogios…-ajeno a las acciones del castaño respondió con lo que parecía ser incomodidad.

-pero es que en verdad eres lindo - repitió sin apartar la vista de esa pequeña e indefensa creatura, tan tierna e incitante que inconciente lo invitaba a probar su cuello

-no lo soy-mojó sus labios con su lengua y tragó saliva, ahora Kanone comenzaba a creer que aquel aparente estado de ebriedad, ingenuidad o como fuera era simplemente fingido con la intención de evidenciar la atracción que sentía por él

-si lo eres-no podía evitarlo, era cierto el ojiazul le gustaba, era un encanto.

-por qué?- sintió la respiración del joven que lo sostenía en sus brazos y abrió lentamente sus parpados dejando ver esos bonitos ojos azules que poseía y que en estos momentos no distinguían la realidad ni significados, se sentía mareado y confundido pero por alguna razón recordaba que sentía curiosidad por saber por qué el ojiverde tenía interés sobre el o algo así

-en realidad no sé- claro que si lo sabía pero había una parte de si que insistía en mantener la compostura, en seguir ocultando por alguna estúpida razón, que el chico le había encantado desde el primer momento en que lo vio y que amenazaba con permanecer fervientemente en sus pensamientos

-solo a ti te parezco lindo…-por esa razón, por esa maldita ingenuidad era que le parecía lindo

-y que piensas hacer- decía sin perder de vista los labios y de vez en cuando el cuello del chico con piel de porcelana esperando una señal para actuar estúpidamente.

-no me disgustas… me agradas- Y ahí tenía, ahí estaba la señal que esperaba para actuar estúpidamente

-ah si?- asintió-y tu no solo me agradas- se inclinó un poco, miró como los preciosos ojos azules se cerraban suavemente y entreabría sus labios, no resistió aquella insinuación. Lentamente se acercó comenzaba a sentir el tibio aliento del menor deseaba saborearlo pero apenas había contactado los labios del inglés con los suyos se separó. No debía… No debía! Se repitió una y otra vez -soy especial entonces- repuso desviando su mirada y volviéndose a incorporar.

-eso… dije?- habló ajeno a todo

-si…tu eres lindo y yo especial… o sea que somos lindos y especiales- habló tratando de olvidar aquello, tenía que sacar esas ideas de su mente, no debía tenerlas, donde estaba esa fuerza de voluntad y toda la concentración de la que era capaz?... pues la concentración sin duda estaba puesta en ese pequeño joven ojiazul que introdujo en su auto -además de tocar el piano que mas te gusta- preguntó para distraerse mientras se colocaba su cinturón de seguridad, Rutherford quiso imitarlo pero su coordinación al parecer estaba muy ahogada

Miró fijamente a Kanone llamando su atención-… los autos- el ojiverde notó como el menor le mostraba el cinturón de seguridad en señal de que le auxiliase a colocárselo; coincidencia? Comenzaba a dudarlo, se sentía seducido.

-por que no has aprendido a conducir- dijo quitándose el suyo para poder alcanzar al menor y colocárselo; yo también dudaría de la supuesta inconsciencia de mi copiloto si este insistiera en encararme como lo hacía Eyes con Hilbert y es que a pesar del esfuerzo que hacía el alemán para tocarlo en lo mas mínimo, lo cual requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad, el inglés se movía produciendo efímeros roces a la piel cubierta por su playera y que casualmente se subía tentando al castaño para revelar toda aquella blanca piel; pero aun faltaba otra prueba mas, cuando el ojiverde intentó incorporarse se había topado directamente con el angelado rostro del peliplata que lo miraba atento a cada movimiento

Estaban tan cerca, se sentía sucumbir ante aquel encanto de los ojos azules, que era lo más grave que podía pasar…se acercó suavemente cerró sus ojos y posó por apenas un segundo sus labios sobre los del chico -él… cree que perdería mi tiempo- la voz del jovencito se hacía oír tan dócil

Despertó no por la abrupta interrupción de la sumisa voz sino por la mención de …_él… _Yajeno a su sangre hervir regresó a su asiento y se colocó fastidiado el cinturón, quien demonios era _él_ Eyes había hablado tanto de ese tipo… porque? Respiró hondo pues como fuera no debía interesarse quizá si se lo proponía podía hacer que este precioso albino no volviera a recordarlo y surgió una brillante idea_-… _y si yo te enseño?... eres buen alumno y… ví que aprendes muy rápido, con una o dos clases bastará….claro dependerá de... tu… desempeño- lo miró sensualmente, era su turno-Vayamos mañana… te dejaré conducirlo- guiño su ojo

-lo quiero para mí- quizá tu plan debería comenzar cuando Eyes pudiera ser totalmente consciente no lo crees Kanone?

-haha… mi auto… no de ninguna manera…compra uno…- se mofó altanero, que le hacía pensar a este niño que le daría su auto

-quiero el tuyo- dijo somnoliento, se sentía desvanecer

-por que- dijo confundido mientras miraba como el ojiazul sucumbía al sueño

-no se- susurró


End file.
